Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST
by Champion of Balance
Summary: It's been many years since any incident involving Duel Monsters and the world is progressing steadily. But for every good there's a bad and it has been tossed into the world with a plan. Join Yurai and friends in an epic journey to save the world from an inter dimensional fiend. With a new way to play the game, Booster Summon! (Era-X EDIT.)
1. Episode 0: Prologue

Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST

**Prologue... Okay time to jump into the prologue! Now this is the Re-Beginning of Era-X since my old account was stolen somehow. But check it, Look at my profile for more info and stuff. But I cant let this story go! So here we are. Its time to Boost it up!**

* * *

In a dimension void of sound and light held nothing, but shadows. In a seconds time flat a pure white hole began to open in this dead realm of darkness. Slowly a hand wearing a white glove appeared from the only spectrum of light in no hurry. Finally all the way out of the hole of light came a humanoid figure, but he wasn't human. His face was covered by a white mask under a hood going into a scarf. "This human form is perculiarly awkward..." The demon-like man continued to observe his clothes; he wore a completly black outfit with a white belt and boots.

Out of the now vanishing white dimensional hole came a evilly demonic voice, "Just go to that vile world named Earth and begin our plans."

The humanoid figure nodded, "Now I finally get to push forward to my goals... No disgusting human will stop me from accomplishing this ideal of ours..."

The hole was now basically a dot as it continued closing, "Yes... We will rule the Universes, starting with phase one!" The monsterous voice yelled for the last time with the now vanished warp hole.

Now standing still in a meditated state the man in black concentrated blue energy into his hands and soon clasped them together creating a spark of golden energy in front of him, "Giving up half my power to venture to this world is very risky, but with loss comes gain..." A golden hole appeared out of the blue aura growing into a tunnel to Earth. "Now it is time..." Slowly stepping into the dimensional tunnel he rapidly fell through landing in one of Earth's many deserts.

The desert didn't seem to have any civalizations for many many moons. It was absolutely deserted and blazing with intense heat.

Raising to his feet the demon man in black took a look around, "Now to find the Temple of Lerahz and unleash the power to assist me in making this realm mine..." The man in black slowly, but surely was on his way to complete phase one...

* * *

_Voice Actors _

_**Masked Man**: Troy Baker _

_**Unknown Monster**: Paul St. Peter_

* * *

Info about new way to summon AKA Booster Summon: _**Booster Card**_ - Dark Blue frame trimmed in gold. Instead of using Levels or Ranks, Boosters use _**Grades**_; a Grade is composed of a blue star inside a golden orb. _**Booster Summon**_ - You summon with 2 or more monsters from your side of the field whose combined ATK match or surpass the Booster Monster's specified Grade requirement ATK. The monsters used to Booster Summon are then attached to the Booster as _**Supporter Materials**_. The Supporters must detach in order for an effect to activate. They are allowed to have a another effect that doesn't require Supporter Materials to be activated, but these Boosters must be Grade 6 or above.

_**Summoning System**_ (Grade Requirement ATK):

Grade 4: 1500 - 1900

Grade 5: 2000 - 2400

Grade 6: 2500 - 2900

Grade 7: 3000 - 3400

Grade 8: 3500 - 3900

Grade 9: 4000 - 4400

_**Supporter Material **_- The monsters used to summon the Booster Monster and attaches to the Booster.

Here's how it's set up; Ex.:

Eternal Warrior (Earth) Grade 7 Warrior/Booster/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2100

- 2 or more monsters whose ATK equal or surpass 3000 - 3400

During either players' turn: You can detach 1 Supporter Material to negate an attack. Once per turn if this card were to be destroyed it is not.

* * *

**Again that's just an example of a monster; the format for Booster Cards. Okay just the Prologue here and I really think you'll enjoy the official chapter of this story. After everything clears back up I'll get a few Oc's if needed.**


	2. Episode 1: New Beginnings

_**To all previous Oc submitters from the last Era-X please resubmit your Oc for after I catch up. I don't have few Oc, but i do have a new more detailed sheet. Also there will be little changes in this story which would mostly just be names of stuff and little hidden details. We'll be through this eventually and thanks for your support guys. Thank you in advance.**_

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST**

_Chapter 1: New Beginnings_

_Stratleos City_ is a beautiful city filled with technology and amazing architecture. This glorious city had a port to its east side filled with boats of all sizes. The large futuristic town shined in the dawn of the illuminating sun reflecting every last ray creating a very heavenly appearance. Stratleos was known for scattered large skyscrapers that might be almost too literal. Bullet trains hovered across high glowing silver mono rails while the roads were filled with pure cleanliness only covered by vehicles as futuristic as the city itself and its very diverse citizens. Not to mention their glorious buildings which came in many varieties. Some of their enormous statures were small and dome shaped, large and towered over everything, or just the opposites. Some of the towns most notable features were it pro dueling arena that has its own enclosure in the very center of the city and just in the middle of that arena stood a tower, _Sarutori Tower_, which held the stylized versions of the traditional Duel Monsters' stars on its sides.

The next notable venue of this glamorous town was their very well known top level school. This school establishment was known around the country for its academics and dueling prowess; this school goes by the name of _Champion Academy_.

There was a speeding light blue train with dragon decals on the sides accelerating on down the rails quickly approaching its destination. Sitting in the back of the train was a very attractive young lady. Her hair was in an amazing ponytail with strands hanging over her forehead and dangling in front of her ears. Her eyes were a shade of pretty turquoise which went along with her soft and innocent facial features.

The girl seemed very annoyed at something as her face grew angrier and her left eyebrow began to twitch. "ZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZ!" The girl looked down beside her to see her friend snoring up a storm on her new clothes. She wore a pink tank top covered by an opened white mini leather jacket with turquoise zippers. Her friend's head lay on her white skirt which hid her black tights that were tucked underneath her pink knee high boots; everything seemed to fit her slender frame perfectly. Finally fed up with her pal's unsecureness she jerked her knee up triggering him to wake up, "_**Yurai Reihou**_!" The girl growled pulling on his messy black hair which seemed to go more to the right with three red lightning bolt protrusions at the center and bangs framing his face.

Yurai yawned rubbing his dazed black eyes from his exhilarating nap on his friend _**Tenshi Miko**_. "Hey Tenshi, are we there yet?" Looking at her best friend, Tenshi couldn't help but face palm herself. Yurai wore a white high collared sleeveless zip up hoodie which was outlined in a crimson red. Looking down he had realized why his friend had been so frustrated with him; below his black pants designed with red lightning bolts on the bottom accompanied by dark red with white shoes, lay his backpack half way open revealing his cards, duel gazer, and D-pad.

Even though the town was mostly peaceful, there were still people with little regard for this city's rules. In places like alleys, buses, trains, and pretty much any where else they could steal from you with ease they would; heck some may even jump you if you pulled out Uno cards. "Sorry Ten, I didn't know you cared so much." Yurai smiled winking at her jokingly as he picked up his bag.

From seemingly out of no where a punch came across Yurai's face knocking him on his side. "It's not like that; you're not supposed to fall asleep on a train anyway." Tenshi defended herself as she stretched her right arm across her chest.

The train quickly came to an abrupt stop at Champion Terminal where Tenshi got off dragging Yurai behind her whom was unconscious gripping his bag.

"Hmph, what took you two love birds so long?" _**Aliq**_ said messing around with his friends. Aliq has been a long time friend of Yurai and Tenshi ever since he moved to this country at a young age. Aliq stood in front of the two staring with his greyish green eyes; in his tilted black and white baseball cap which sits atop his purple bandanna and white hair. His attire consisted of a long sleeved grey jacket, black undershirt with purple tie, white pants and black boots. Aliq had always had that cool look about him which fit his calm and collected demeanor.

Tenshi rolled her eyes at Aliq's comment, "Yeah, yeah, can you please just help me stand Yurai upright."

After finally getting Yurai up after all the struggle, "Hey you guys..." Yurai said dazed abit looking around and then shaking his head as he read the holographic clock above them, "Why are you slackers standing around? We're gonna be late for school." He exclaimed bursting into a sprint, running out of the terminal.

Tenshi ran right behind Yurai hoping to make it in time for school. Lord knows how many times they've been late; its a surprise they haven't been expelled yet.

Aliq put his hands in his pockets and without any worries he walked steadily to school.

The Champion Academy was very large in stature. It was fancy to say the least, but it held some type of awesomeness to it's design. Champion Academy is composed of one fairly tall pyramid shaped structure that was rounded out at the top covered by a dome, which was the schools main dueling arena. Not only did it contain the grand dueling stage, but it was the main buildings for most of the basic classes. Beside that enormous pyramid like building stood two smaller cylinder buildings also covered with domes. One was for all dueling purposes with it's very own practice duel arena. The other was for physical education needs and purposes.

Yurai, steadily running at a constant speed, had let a delicious looking snack cart steal his attention. Now jogging in place in front of the cart filled with goodies, his eyes sparkled in bliss, "Oh in the name of everything Duel Monsters!" Now looking around the cart taking in every diameter of it; he couldn't help but cringe his fingers at every last treat the cart withheld. "Do you carry candle apples! They are extravagant, a magic combination of sweets and fruits!" Yurai said going overboard as he talked to the young, but short, brown haired concessions lady.

Tenshi was behind Yurai rubbing her temples, "Really Yurai, you know sometimes your attention span sucks." She then put her hands on her hips shaking her head in disappointment.

***Ring* *Ring* *Ring***

"Was that the bell?" Yurai asked with a candy apple in his hand and a smile on his face.

Tenshi hung her head in defeat, "Wow... now we have to face detention..."

Yurai gripped his chin while a light bulb appeared over his head, "Not if we sneak into class like a pair of ninja."

"I doubt it, remember your ninth birthday party when you had that giant mountain of a cake designed to look like The Winged Dragon of Ra." Tenshi asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Yurai answered back.

Tenshi smirked, "We tried to sneak a peice, but you where distracted. Somehow you managed to burn your whole house down."

Yurai turned his head in shame, "I was so close..." He said balling up his fist with regret, "That cake was almost mine..." Yurai continued with a single tear slowly sliding down his cheek.

"Hey who's there!" A short yet hairy man in a white lab coat and black pants yelled wobbling down the hall way. "Yurai, Tenshi! I see you two!"

Yurai put a hand up to cover up his mouth as he leaned towards Tenshi narrowing his eyes, "Maybe we should run for it." Tenshi smacked her semi-insane friend causing his face to go red, "No, do you want to be in more trouble then we're already in?"

Yurai rubbed his face wincing in pain, "Why the violence Tenshi!" Yurai then stepped in front of Tenshi grabbing her shoulders and shaking her rapidly, "Come on, look at his tiny legs; he'll never catch us."

"What was that about tiny legs young man!" the vertically challenged teacher said from behind Yurai.

Yurai froze at the sound of his voice starring at Tenshi, whom constantly face palmed her self over and over, until he swiftly turned around with a clearly fake smile, "What? Tiny legs? Ain't no body talkin bout no tiny man with a puny frame and pocket-sized legs. Heh heh..."

Tenshi peaked her head around Yurai pointing at their filthy teacher, "Um, _**Mr. Takai**_... Why are you covered in food?" Yurai held in a laugh with both hands covering his mouth, but Tenshi elbowed him.

Mr. Takai shook his head in shame, "Food fight..."

Yurai smirked, "How the heck did you get hit!" Then realizing what he said he quickly recovered, "I mean because you're so well liked; who would want to hit you." He said looking left and right. Leave it to Yurai to screw up, but always think on his feet to recover.

Tenshi's eyebrow shot up, "But it's not even lunch time and the school's website said no breakfast for the whole week due to an incident." Mr. Takai was staring into space with his long messy grey hair waving in the breeze as if he were having a flash back, "Just get to my class room, while I clean up unless you want detention."

"Nope, no thank you, see you later!" Yurai yelled grabbing Tenshi's arm dragging her along as he ran to their 1st period class.

Mr. Takai was an English teacher/duel instructor and so that's what his room clashed with in design. Covering his walls where famous quotes from very well known duelist. On the center of the ceiling read: It's Time To Duel!, top of northern wall read: Get Your Game On!, southern wall read: Let's Rev It Up!, the west wall contained: Feeling The Flow!, and finally the eastern wall read The Fun's Just Getting Started. All the other crap in that room was just that, crap. Everything else was overthrown by huge essays, boring poems, and horrible jokes.

Yurai rushed into the room with Tenshi right behind him panting and using his knees as support for his upper body, "Huff, huff, huff..." Yurai then stretched, "Alright worst class of the day; good thing I get to end this fast." Yurai tucked his arms behind his head walking to his seat.

Beside him sat a cute innocent looking petite fifteen year old girl with platinum blonde hair and her beautiful sapphire blue eyes, which won the attention of many boys there at the school. Her snow white short sleeved hoodie hid her pink T-shirt baring white trims. Her hands lay in her lap on top of her pink skirt, which were followed by black thigh high socks along with white and pink high tops. This girl accessorized with a white choker accompanied by a white charm bracelet.

Tenshi walked in the room in utter embarrassment for she hated being the center of attention, which is a reason she doesn't duel. Quickly walking to her desk almost all the boys in the room went goo goo ga ga over her. This is what Tenshi was afraid of the most; sex hungry boys staring at her with complete lust in their eyes. She sat on the other side of the platinum blonde girl blushing.

"Hello Tenshi." The soft voice of the gentle girl beside her said.

Tenshi felt relieved she was around a normal person and her mood changed to happy, "Hey Cloe." She smiled waving.

_**Cloe Maxwell**_ was just about the nicest person you'd ever meet, but watch out for her in a duel; she can be feisty and courageous or so it's been said.

"Sup Cloe." Yurai said putting on silly glasses with fake eyeballs replacing the lens, "You two can wake me when it's over."

Also sleeping in Mr. Takai's English Class was a lean, lanky young man. His hair was spiky and steel grey which matched his eyes. His attire consisted of a loose fitting white tie on top of a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows exposing his black spade tattoo under his right forearm. This tired student was _**Tyson Remington**_! He's your average gambling addict, but don't tell him that. It never failed; these two were just... smh...

A bead of sweat dropped down the sides of both girl's faces as their faces were conflicted with surprise and disappointment. "No wonder they're horrible at English..." Tenshi stated.

Cloe nodded her head in agreement, "This is why Mr. Takai's hard on them..." She almost seemed to have whispered.

**45 minutes later...**

"I can't believe Mr. Takai didn't notice you were sleep the whole time Yurai." Tenshi said shaking her head as Yurai walked smiling his butt off. "See you later Cloe."

Yurai threw up two fingers, "Peace, see soon Cloe."

Cloe tucked her chin in her books as she walked to her next class. She couldn't let her shyness go even though Tenshi and Yurai were the nicest people she knew ironically.

Yurai and Tenshi had to walk to the side building to get to their next class, P.E. Tenshi's confidence suddenly dropped once more; due to her phobia. Tenshi couldn't stand wearing the P.E. attire, it made her feel so vulnerable. By the time Tenshi got through the door, Yurai had already taken off his shirt and shoes right before his hop into the pool.

"Hey, Yurai go put on your swim wear! We swim in that pool and we don't need your everyday clothes stinking it up!" yelled the slim yet muscular co-gym teacher as he almost ripped out his dull black hair.

Yurai back paddled in the pool, "Make me." he laughed.

That hit a nerve with the gym teacher, "You asked for it!" he yelled with a bulging vein, jumping in after Yurai for a fight.

Yurai struggled getting out of the pool as fast as possible, "I was just kidding! You can't hit a kid!" He cried kicking at the teacher's hand for his life. Watching Yurai scramble away from their over protective teacher; Tenshi took a seat on an empty bench near the left locker room which was the girls'.

"Hey Tenshi!" yelled a familiar voice. Approaching Tenshi was one of her and Yurai's good friends, _**Nicolette Trace**_, but everyone called her _**Nikki**_ for short. Nikki's cherry red hair went down to her neck and was tied into a ponytail. She looked at Tenshi with her bright blue eyes and a scar right over her eyebrow, "Come on today's the swim challenge and you can't afford another F in this class. You're the only person I know failing gym."

Tenshi hung her head, "You can get ready without me..." She told her friend in the black strapless top covered by a grey jacket along with slacks.

Nikki didn't want to let her friend sit their and fail so she grabbed Tenshi's hand dragging her to the girls' locker room.

Outside the girls' locker was yet another fifteen year old boy, with spiky black hair down to his ears and the back dyed white, named _**Hatsuo Kotetsu**_. He was a technical genius, but he seemed to get in quite a bit of trouble... with the ladies that is. "Wow, Tenshi's finally gonna show off her gorgeous body! Plus it's swim lessons today!" Hatsuo exclaimed in a whisper balling up his fist wearing his azure blue board shorts and matching goggles.

A shadow then appeared over the crouching Hatsuo, "Dude, really... Are you spying on the girls again?" Hatsuo slowly turned around only to see it was just Aliq. Aliq had a tendency to pop up out of nowhere on someone. It's like he stalks you; Yurai used to think he was a ninja until he came to a more logical conclusion... the creepy stalker theory he calls it.

"Hear me out Aliq; Tenshi's gonna show off her bikini today!" He said with a heavy smile on his face.

"I swear they'll just put super security locks on all the doors because of you." Aliq said rubbing his hand through his hair and then sliding his hands in the pockets of his green trunks.

Hatsuo stood up, "What's the point in that; I can hack almost anything." Hatsuo heard the girls' door open and he grabbed Aliq throwing him to the back of him as they both now crouched down looking straight at the door behind some benches.

First out came Nikki sporting her red two piece designed with the wonderful color gold. Hatsuo felt a drip of blood fall out his nose and used Aliq's hand to cover it up. Next Tenshi emerged covering her two piece pink and neon purple bikini with her arms covering her bust still not being able to overcome this phobia of hers. That was enough to send Hatsuo over the top and a blast of blood shot from his nose. A vein started throbbing on Aliq's head as his hand got bloody.

"Not cool!" Aliq said punching Hatsuo in the jaw with his free hand sending him spiraling toward the girls, "Stupid anime logic..."

All Hatsuo could do was look at the expressions on the girls' faces as he collided with the two. The three now lay on top of each other with Hatsuo on the bottom. Nikki was someone you did not want to get angry; she was like the hulk without all the green and muscles, oh and a girl. Well I guess she was more like She-Hulk... wait no Hulk for sure. She yanked Hatsuo up off the ground and then slid him down the gym floor landing him in the pool, "You, jerk!"

Tenshi got up and her top seemed to be unfastened causing her to panic like crazy running back into the locker room, "No no no no no no!" she was yelling.

Back to Yurai and co-gym teacher _**Gero Mokimyo**_...

Mr. Mokimyo had a black eye under his blue and white duel gazer from a kick delivered by Yurai, "Gather round students, today we'll cancel the activity for a duel instead. Maybe someone will learn something here." he said directing his attention to Yurai.

Yurai had on his red and gold duel gazer with blue underwear... Not realizing until now, he started to shiver, "Hold on, my trunks!" Someone from the student audience threw Yurai his shorts hitting him in the face. "Thanks!" he said holding up a thumb and putting on his white shorts trimmed with red and black soon afterwards. "Okay now I'm ready teach!" he said activating his red and gold D-Pad.

"Duel!"

**Yurai Lp: 4000 **

**Mr. Mokimyo Lp: 4000 **

"Aw time for you to get it through your thick skull." Mr. Mokimyo said smirking. He's the type that needs to feel like he had authority because of his younger age compared to other teachers. He always felt he had to be in control of everything and that could also be why he's a coach, the swim coach that is. "Since you're the youngster you'll go first."

Yurai drew his card, "I see how it is, discriminate against the youngster. Well you better be careful Mr. Mokimyo because I summon _Stormer Wingman_(1500/300 lv4) in attack position."

A warrior clad in green armor with wings protruding out his back swooped down to the field in a gust of wind.

"His effect allows me to Special Summon a "Stormer" monster from my hand in face-up defense position. Come on out big guy; say hello to _Stormer Defender _(500/2000 lv3)"

The next thing coming down with a gust of wind created by _Stormer Wingman _was a ultra bulky grey armored knight with one giant black shield attached to his arm.

Mr. Mokimyo held up his hand, "Hold it since you've Special Summoned a monster I'm allowed to Special Summon _Dragon Ice_ (1800/2200 lv5) from my hand as long as I discard 1 card to the grave." Mr. Mokimyo sent a card from his hand to his graveyard. Soon afterward a ice blue dragon appeared on the field.

"Well, that's my turn." Yurai smirked.

"I will drown you with my combos Yurai." Mr. Mokimyo drew his card, "Okay little Yurai; I discard _Warrior of Atlantis _(1900/1200 lv4) to add A Legendary Ocean to my hand from my deck." Mr. Mikomyo discarded his selected card and then adding A Legendary Ocean to his hand, "I will now activate my Field spell _A Legendary Ocean_ which decreases the level of all Water monsters in our hands and on the field by 1. Not only that, but they also gain 200 ATK and DEF."

Aliq observed the duel from behind Nikki sitting on a bench, "Well, Mr. Mokimyo is known for using aggressive tactics and getting powerful monsters out on the field."

Nikki jumped slightly at Aliq's voice, "Yeah I know and Yurai might not stand a chance; he doesn't have high level monsters nor an Extra Deck."

Tenshi had changed back into her regular clothing and walked up to Nikki and Aliq, "Yurai got himself in trouble again..."

"Bring it on Gero!" Yurai yelled full of confidence still.

Mr. Mokimyo suddenly angered began yelling, "Its Mr. Mokimyo to you Yurai, respect your elders!"

Yurai put a hand on his chest, "Oh sir, but I do respect my elders. Honest."

"Whatever kid." Mr. Mokimyo recomposed his self, "Thanks to my Field spell I can reduce the level of my level 5 _The Legendary Fisherman_ (1850/1600 lv5) to level 4 and Summon him to the field." Out of the pool came a shirtless blue haired man on a whale. "Alright Yurai entering my Battle Phase and with my Dragon at 2000 ATK points and Fisherman at 2050, I have just enough to clear your field."

_[Crap, I don't even have any face-downs...] _Yurai thought to himself. Looking at his field he realized that his strategy to keep at least one monster on the field wouldn't work, so he began thinking in advance.

"Alright Fisherman attack his _Stormer Defender_." _Legendary Fisherman _threw his spear at _Stormer Defender_ breaking his defense and making it shatter into pieces. "Ice Dragon your turn." _Ice Dragon _cut right through Stormer Wingman shattering it as well. {2000-1500=500}

**Yurai Lp: 3500 **

**Mr. Mokimyo Lp: 4000 **

Yurai almost fell into the pool when the attack threw him off balance, "That the best you got, Gero?"

"Oh no little Yurai there's more. Since _Ice Dragon_ and _Fisherman_ are now level 4 I can use them to Xyz Summon a monster." The two monsters transformed into blue orbs creating the overlay network, "I Xyz Summon _Bahamut Shark_ (2600/2100 rk4)" A big blue shark like monster on two legs appeared creating tidal waves as it settled down on the field, "By detaching a Xyz Material from him I can Special Summon 1 Rank 3 or lower Water monster from my Extra Deck." Yet another overlay network formed this time unleashing two orange aerodynamic sharks attached to one another, "Say hello to _Submersible Carrier Aero Shark _(1900/1000 rk3) and that ends my turn."

A bead of sweat started to form on Yurai's forehead as he tried to figure out how he'd take care of this problem. Yurai wiped off his forehead followed by a card draw. "Okay I think I can make this work. I set a face-down and a monster ending my turn."

Mr. Mokimyo shook his head, "Think about it Yurai, I have a bus load of strong monsters, but you can't match them with your cards sadly. You should've invested in some Synchro and Xyz cards little Yurai, but it's my job to teach you a lesson."

"You're just a swim coach wanna be teacher!" Nikki yelled out of slight anger.

"What ever; I draw..." Mr. Mikomyo frowned, "Well no good draw, but why worry when I have Bahamut Shark on my field with one last Xyz Material. I detach again to Special Summon _Fanged Shark Emperor - Kaiser _(1800/2000 rk3)" A shark with golden jaws appeared next on Gero Mikomyo's field and now his field looked even more terrifying.

Hatsuo made his way over to the others going after Nikki, "Hey that really hurt, you."

Nikki bopped him on the head, "Shhh, there's a duel going on."

"_Bahamut Shark _attack little Yurai's face-down!" Mr. Mikomyo ordered.

"Not so fast!" Yurai stated, "I activate the trap _Miracle Storm Mishap_. This lets me tribute 1 monster on my side of the field too negate your attack and send the monster on the field with the lowest ATK to the graveyard." Yurai's face-down shattered to the graveyard and a tornado ran from the trap across the field hitting _Shark Emperor - Kaiser _destroying it.

"I do still have one monster to attack you with, do I not." Gero said pointing at Yurai for _Submersible Carrier Aero Shark _to attack.

"Who said I was done? When I'm targeted for a attack I can Special Summon _Stormer Sprite _(800/800 lv2 tuner) in attack position!" Yurai said enthusiastically as a chibi warrior in a blue hood and cape holding a white scepter appeared.

Mr. Mokimyo frowned, "Have you not learned yet? You still won't be able to keep up with me. Redirect you're attack _Submersible Carrier Aero Shark_ to _Stormer Sprite_!" The twin sharks devastated the tiny fighter with one move {2100-800=1300}, "I did tell you."

Yurai fell to his knees from this blow an inch away from the pool's water.

**Yurai Lp: 2200 **

**Mr. Mikomyo: 4000 **

"You fell for it..." Yurai said as he smiled at Mr. Mikomyo's facial expression, "When _Stormer Sprite _is destroyed and sent to the grave; I can choose 1 monster on your field and banish it until your next End Phase. You know I pick your powerful _Bahamut Shark_!" he said getting to his feet.

Bahamut screeched as it disappeared from the field, "What ever he'll be back." Mokimyo said.

"Yes, Yurai's created some breathing room." Tenshi said.

Aliq looked on, "Well it depends if he gets a good draw next."

"If so he can shift the duel in his favor." Hatsuo said concentrating on the duel and not girls.

Yurai drew his card, _[Perfect, I already had two good cards left in my hand and now this draw further helped me.]_ Yurai smiled, "Okay Gero, you do remember that card I tribute last turn? Of course you don't you payed it no mind. Thanks to its effect I can Special Summon it from my grave, come on back _Stormer Ghostlier_ (400/200 lv2)" Floating alone on Yurai's field was a small ghost that seemed to be composed of tornados based on it's insides.

"It's just one baby card!" Mr. Mokimyo protested.

Yurai rubbed his neck, "Not for long, because a "Stormer" monster is on the field I can Special Summon _Stormer Beast _(1600/500 lv4) from my hand." A humanoid grey wolf-like beast man in silver armor and rusty chains crashed on the field. "I know what you're thinking, its not enough huh. This is exactly why I Summon _Stormer Magician _(1700/1200 lv4) to the field! His effect gives him the chance to change his original ATK to 2000 as long as I have 2 "Stormer" monsters on my side." The red haired black cloaked mage holding a lightning shaped trident in is hand was now encased in a field of lightning. "Also by his second effect I can sacrifice 500 Life Points to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field."

**Yurai Lp: 1700 **

Yurai pointed to Mr. Mokimyo's Legendary Ocean sending it to the scrap heap. "What ever..."

"Come on _Stormer Magician_ take out that _Submersible Carrier Aero Shark_!" Stormer Magician speared the Shark with it's trident destroying it. [2000-1900=100]

**Mr. Mokimyo Lp: 3900 **

"I activate the Quick Spell _Attack with Soul_!" Yurai yelled with a serious face, "By halving my life points, when my monster destroys a monster you control it can attack once more!" _Stormer Magician _stored up a bolt of lightning unleashing it with a raging tornado.

Mr. Mokimyo nearly fainted, "No... not now..."

**Yurai: 850 **

**Mr. Mokimyo Lp: 1900 **

"_Stormer Beast _attack him directly!" _Stormer Beast _got on all fours running at Gero and pounced on him cutting him with a painful slash.

**Mr. Mokimyo Lp: 300 **

"I have just enough to finish this with _Stormer Ghostlier_... Please Ghostlier finish him!" Yurai exclaimed sending the ghostly warrior at Gero ending this duel."

**Yurai Lp: 850 **

**Mr. Mokimyo Lp: 0 **

_**Winner: Yurai Reihou**_

"Shit biscuits..." Gero said.

The class went wild in excitment congraulating one of their own on his victory. Tenshi and Nikki ran up to hug Yurai as he let his win soak in. Nikki had let the moment get the best of her and quickly let go of Yurai.

"Good job." Aliq said standing right beside Yurai.

Hatsuo patted him on the back, "You did pretty good for someone without an Extra Deck."

"What can I say, I like a challenge..." Yurai smirked making Tenshi let go of him and walking over to Mr. Mikomyo, "Hey teach."

Mr. Mikomyo was on his knees, "I guess I learned a lesson today instead huh Yurai."

Yurai held out his hand, "Mr. Mikomyo, thank you teacher. You're awesome."

Mr. Mikomyo looked up to see the smiling face of Yurai, "Yeah, you are fantastic. At least now I know not to try to over power my deck with only powerful monsters. After you destroyed Legendary Ocean I would've only been able to use Bahamut Shark; my hand was only field with level 7 and up."

"Don't sweat it Mr. Mokimyo for a nineteen year old teacher, you are qualified well enough." Yurai complemented.

**Later at the Reihou residence...**

"How was your day hun?" a taller lady with brown eyes, flowing black hair, and black dress on asked.

Yurai walked up to the lady hugging her, "It was great mom. I wish dad could've been there, I was awesome..."

"Honey, he's always with you watching and caring for you." Yurai's mom comforted her son.

"You think he'd be proud of me?" Yurai asked with a tear forming in his eye. "I always wonder if he's looking over me somewhere..."

His mom smiled, "Of course, you're doing something the both of you love. You're continuing his dream."

Yurai got up, "Thanks mom, you're the best." Yurai ran upstairs to his room.

It was filled with posters and fake swords hanging up on his walls. His bed was a nice size with blue sheets, a flat screen on the wall, games in one corner, comics in another. Before he could go to his desk and work on his deck he heard something hitting his window. "What the heck, wait..."

Walking over to his window opening it he saw Tenshi looking out her window, "Hey Yurai, you okay."

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Yurai asked.

"Because I heard your mom tell my mom over the phone." Tenshi teased.

Yurai's face tensed up, "Well at least I'm not afraid of people." he retorted.

Tenshi twitched, "It's not people it's perverts! I don't like when people look at me a certain way ok."

"Yeah yeah what ever, it not like I put a webcam in your bathroom or anything." Yurai tapped his chin revealing an evil face, "Or did I?"

"You bastard I'll kill you and stomp you to hell!" Tenshi yelled.

Yurai closed the window quickly saying good night to his childhood friend while she kept yelling. Turning around Yurai jumped back holding on to his closet's door, "What the heck man!" he said to the white haired stalker laying on his bed tossing a baseball in the air.

"Your mom said I could spend a night, since your little breakdown and such." Aliq said calmly chewing a piece of gum.

"Damn you asshole!" Yurai pounced on Aliq choking him.

Aliq kicked Yurai off of him, "I'm not the asshole!" Aliq grabbed Yurai dragging him to the window pushing him out.

"No way Jose! You're coming down with me!" He yelled grabbing Aliq as they both then fell out the window tossing and turning.

Tenshi reopened her window, "There's no webcam in my bathroom-" She stopped, looking down at Yurai and Aliq fighting in the space in-between their homes, "Okay..." she then shut her window and the boys continued to brawl.

That night Tenshi searched her whole house for any cameras and Aliq and Yurai didn't stop fighting until a neighbor called the cops on them forcing them to scramble back home.

* * *

**Voice Actors**

Yuri Lowenthal/Yurai Reihou

Trina Nishimura/Tenshi Miko

Tom Gibis/Aliq

Monica Rial/Cloe Maxwell

Johnny Yong Bosch/Tyson Remington

Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace

Crispin Freeman/Hatsuo Kotetsu

Steve Blum/Mr. Takai

Eric Vale/Gero Mikomyo

Debi Mae West/Ms. Reihou

* * *

**Oc Cards...**

Yurai's-

Stormer Wingman

Wind|Level 4 Warrior/Effect (1500/300)

~ If this card is summoned, you may Special Summon 1 "Stormer" monster from your hand in face-up Defense Position.

Stormer Defender

Earth|Level 3 Warrior/Effect (500/2000)

~ While this face-up card is on the field; no other "Stormer" monster can be targeted for an attack except for "Stormer Defender".

Miracle Storm Mishap

Trap

~ When a monster you control is targeted for an attack; you can Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field to negate the attack and the monster with the lowest ATK on the field is destroyed.

Stormer Sprite

Light|Level 2 Fairy/Effect/Tuner (800/800)

~ When your opponent declares an attack you can Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Attack Position. When this card is destroyed by battle, banish 1 monster your opponent controls until their next End Phase.

Stormer Ghostlier

Dark|Level 2 Fiend/Effect (400/200)

~ While you have 1 or fewer monsters on the field you can:

• Special Summon this card from your Hand or Graveyard.

• Banish this card from your Hand or Graveyard; choose 1 monster on the field and it gains 500 ATK.

Stormer Beast

Earth|Level 4 Beast-Warrior/Effect (1600/500)

~ If you control a face-up "Stormer" monster on the field you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Stormer Magician

Light|Level 4 Spellcaster/Effect (1700/1200)

~ When you have 2 or more "Stormer" monsters on your side of the field this card's original attack becomes 2000. You can pay 500 Life Points to destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field.

Attack with Soul

Quick-play Spell

~ When a monster you control destroys a monster your opponent controls your monster can attack again; destroy all monsters that attacked this turn at your End Phase.

* * *

Yurai: Yep...

Tyson: Yep...

Hatsuo: Yep...

Aliq: Nope...

Nikki: Are you always so difficult Aliq?

Aliq: ...

Tenshi: There he goes again!

Aliq: Its over, I aint got no ride, no money, no girl... I'm going home...

Hatsuo: Girls!

Nikki and Tenshi both smacked Hatsuo sending him into a wall.

Yurai: Hey where's Cloe?

Tyson: I think she's over there talking to herself.

Hex: She's not talking to herself.

Yurai: (0.0) Who the heck are you?

Hex: Guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter sorry.

Tenshi: He's so cute!

Nikki: Yeah I guess the little rascal is.

Hex: *Blush*

Hatsuo: Not cool...

Tyson: Hmph.

Yurai: See ya next time on** Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST: Boost It Up!**


End file.
